Doji Natsuyo
Doji Natsuyo was a courtier of the Crane Clan trained in the Doji Innocent school. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: Letting Them Have Your Way, by C Thomas Hand Imperial Court Natsuyo was a beautiful and clever maiden who was appointed as apprentice to Doji Dainagon, a senior courtier. Doji Natsuyo (The Coming Storm flavor) Lobbying for Shifting Summer Court They lobbied to move the Summer Court from the Second City to Twin Forks City Relocating the Court (The Coming Storm flavor) but their efforts were outmanouvered by Shosuro Makiko and Bayushi Fuyuko. Losing Favor (The Coming Storm flavor) Lion Request of Waging War on the Scorpion In 1199 the Lion Clan made allegations of Scorpion smuggling and also about the ambush of a Lion patrol in the highways near the Imperial City, which were dismissed as untrue by the Scorpion representative Bayushi Fuyuko. Natsuyo, Kitsuki Kira and Isawa Kido all sought to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, but it was expected the Empress Iweko I would grant the Lion permission to wage war against the Scorpion. A Line in the Sand, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Winter Court Ambassador Natsuyo was selected to act as the Crane ambassador for Imperial Winter Court at Toshi Ranbo in the year 1199. Under her was the delegation head Asahina Shigemitsu. Salutations from the Crane (Winter Court 2014 forum) Secret Alliance Fuyuko offered Natsuyo a secret alliance. Her sensei had pitted them against one another, and both courtiers believed it was time to help one another instead. Secret Alliances (Thunderous Acclaim Picture, title and flavor) Political Maneuvers In 1200 it was announced that Iweko Seiken would become the new Emperor. The Great Clans began to lobby for the selection of the Imperial Bride, and Natsuyo was in charge to push forward the samurai-ko selected by her Clan, Kakita Kae. The Crane Clan also sent Kakita Shinichi, his brother Kakita Daitsu, along with Kakita Takara, to provide examples of the grand Kakita style during the Twenty Festivals, expecting their show of skills would convince Seiken to foster a child into the Kakita school. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: Letting Them Have Your Way, by C Thomas Hand Eventually the Kakita Daimyo Kakita Ikura himself announced that the as yet unborn child of Iweko II should be trained in the Kakita Dueling Academy. Shortly after Shinichi defeated Mirumoto Higaru in a duel orchestrated by Kitsuki Akito and Natsuyo, to test if Kakita style was superior to Niten. The loser suffered the harsh words of Shinichi and the mockery of Kakita Iwari, a jester. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Rise of Jigoku Asahina Hira, the Keeper of the Void, was seeking a prophet who he had seen in vision having a a terrific vision of the Empire's future, and recording them. The Empire needed this knowledge, and Natsuyo was assigned to aid him in the task of finding the prophet. Thunderous Acclaim – Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand Imperial Bride Natsuyo met Yasuki Tono, the Yasuki Daimyo, in the Crab Embassy at Toshi Ranbo. In the presence of the First Magistrate Yasuki Umi-Ushi and Kuni Sango, it was arranged that Kakita Kae would surrender her chances to become Imperial Bride through her publicly support of Hida Ayameko. In turn the Crab Clan would help the Doji by seizing key positions from a weakened Otomo House. The Crab also would tell the Crane everything they knew about the Dragon Clan, their handling of the Spider, and their encounters with the tainted. Two positions of the Empress' Guard would be given to the Doji. Act 3: Complications – Part 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Fall of Toshi Ranbo This year the rebellious Spider Clan had the upperhand in their goal to rule the Empire. The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi offered to the enemy leader Daigotsu Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan. He had delivered to Kanpeki the heads of Doji Makoto and Shiba Tsukimi to prove his allegiance. Natsuyo and her fellow courtiers blamed on Fuyuko and Makiko. In audience with Iweko II Bayushi Fuyuko asked for the right commit seppuku as an entire Clan to absolve the Scorpion name. The Emperor refused the request, as he wished the Great Clans to be united, shortly before the Spider stormed Toshi Ranbo. Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock External Links * Doji Natsuyo (The Coming Storm) * Doji Natsuyo Exp (Evil Portents) Category:Crane Clan Members